


love on earth, burn in hell

by haniya_A_leo1996



Category: One Direction, Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Fame, Gay, Gay Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Soul Selling, Supernatural - Freeform, fortune, luck, pay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haniya_A_leo1996/pseuds/haniya_A_leo1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew the actual cause. No one even thought why? Why this band? Why one direction? This band is too happy for these dramas, its young boys too young for this terrible things. Why death? Why depression? Why heart break? Why they suddenly become the main source of all the drama in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what only they know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> So um... there was a lot of drama going on about thos twitter acc "Mr X" and there was a lot of crazy thing said about one direction that inspired me to write this fanfic. So first i give you a trailer, then ill start them main story  
> Lots of love xoxo.

The best years of one direction. Everything were going as it was planned. Soled out arenas, unexpecable album sellings, most viewers on their music videos, fame, fortune, success...

no one could explain the sudden success! The guy who were told off once, the one who didn't even want to go for it, Irish one who wasn't good enough, the short one who messed it up, and the one who left his former band behind.  
All of them were spose to leave the show, but...

the decision was made to put them together as a band, faith was doing its best to keep them away from fame, there was a reason that it was wrong for this five boys to step to that path, they voted off the show even though everyone loved them. But even that didn't stop them from going big, and oh how big they went. 

One direction, world wide success, they got what they want, they got the hottest girls, only if all of them wanted girls!  
If there was only one real thing forming in the band, was the love between two of the members, a love too deep that everyone wanted to stop it, it was wrong they said. It ruins your image they said. And just with that the first drama formed 

Gay love was the first thing. Then heart break for the brown haired one. His girlfriend left him. Heart break for blond one. They said he wasn't good enough and turned off his mic during live shows. Heart break for muslim one, they called him terrorist  
Heart break to the short one, he had to fake a relationship with a girl! 

Those were the starts, it went farther year by year, untill it was too bad to handle. Year 2015, nothing was good anymore. One leaving the band, fights with others, goes solo with someone up to no good, the rest try to go on without him but more drama, death threats, heart break, love was tragic, curly boy self harmed, short one had to form a family with a girl, having a baby, losing true love, brown haird one finally finding his happiness but having his best friend falling for the same girl, depression, death, drama, breakup...  
No one knew the actual cause. No one even thought why? Why this band? Why one direction? This band is too happy for these dramas, its young boys too young for this terrible things. Why death? Why depression? Why heart break? Why they suddenly become the main source of all the drama in the world? 

No one knew the truth but only them. They knew what they had to pay for what they wanted. They knew what they done. Five years ago there wasn't spose to be a band called one direction but they wanted this bad enough to do anything to have it. They would even sell their souls for it. So they did...


	2. how it looked, how it was

Louis tomlinson. 18 years old, oldest son of Joanna, five younger sister, one from his own father, four from his legal father. Has a girlfriend called hanna. He has a lot of work to do on his voice but his biggest fear was growing old. So the case was a kid who wanted to be a singer so fast. 

Another kid. Easy case. He would say yes in a blink! But hold on, there was another case, four more cases all at once. Sure he was the king but he couldn't do it all at once! But...  
this could be a great deal. Five souls for one deal. This is a perfect one actually! Looking at the cases they were all kids. 

Next one, liam Payne. 16 years old, soon to be 17, single, two older sisters. Two years ago he tried out for x-factor but it didn't work so he was planing to go for it again this year. Such an idiot! 

Niall horan. Irish dreamer. 16 Years old. Single. Ine older brother. His biggest dream is to become a famous singer and tour the world. Huh! Whats wrong with kids wanting to be a singer? Thats the shittyest thing to do! 'Look how miserable i got! I am the king of hell and im sitting here reading the cases of teenagers, thinking to act as scooter brown for them making them the future justin bieber! Damn you winchesters! If it wasn't because of those two idiots i didn't have to take souls more than natural order!'' he thought to himself so pissed and tired of it all. 

Next case was, harry styles. 16, sexualy confused. One older sister. Works with old ladys in a bakery. Loves flower crowns and is currently in a band singing in cafes. He wants to go further with his singing and go as big as he can. 

Zayn malik, Muslim. 17 years old. Two younger sister and an older sister. Loves spray art and sing as loud as he can. He is thinking to try for x-factor but his not much in to it. It seams only a dream to him. Ok what the actual fuck? Why should i get this case? What does he want? And shit his a muslim, why on earth should i make him say yes to a demon? This wont even work!! '' he yelled and throwen all the other cases away and headed for the first case. 

Weeks later:  
"We think, that you guys are too talented to let go, so we decided to put you all together as a group" those simple words gave them unbelievable joy. They were staying. They got what they asked for. They sold their soul for this. All of them. Red eyed demon promissed them success. Promissed them fortune. Louis litterally jumped in harrys arms, the other boys were crying out of happiness. 

But that joy was for the show. As much as it was real, there was still something that scared them.  
Late night at harrys house when it was dark and quite the boys were having their worried talks.  
"Guys we still have to pay for this. " said liam, the one who were always concern about everything.  
Louis, the playful guy answered "relax liam, we pay and we will be done with it. And when the five years is over we are famous enough to carry the rest on our own." Niall and zayn agreed with louis, but harry wasn't saying anything. He was drowned in his own thoughts. Louis tapped on his shoulder "harry, you alright?" Harry nod "yea, im fine" zayn frowned "but you dont look fine man!" Harry shook his head "it's nothing, i was just thinking about what the demon said. You know, the one who seals the deal is the one who pays first and stuff!" Liam looked lile he was ready to start a loooong conversation over this.  
Liam:"guys im really worried about the way we have to pay. I mean seriously guys we sold our souls!"  
Niall:"liam i think you should calm down."  
zayn:"there is a planty of things to be worried about right now, like what are we gonna sing at judges house "  
louis:"zayn have a point here guys, we can worry about that bald red eye bull later!! Chear up hazza everythings gonna be fine."  
Niall:"guys how come we don't talk about the fact that harry kissed a demon!! I never heard about a gay demon before!!"  
Louis:"that is the most ridiculous way to seal a deal, i mean, if there was a hot girl instead of him, it made more sense!"  
Zayn:"if my dad find out i said yes to a demon he'll cut my head off!!"  
Niall:"see, liam, there is so many other things to be worried about!"  
Liam:"yea right well right now lets worry about the fact that we have to rehears tomorrow and we are still awake!"  
Louis:"sorry daddy, we'll sleep now"  
And with that all of them brust out laughing, even liam himself. They were happy and hopeful  
but they didn't know how long that would last. They weren't aware of the real deal that were waiting for them  
only if they knew...


	3. starting flame

They were voted of, easy as that. God knows how they felt when they heard it. This wasn't spouse to happen. That wasn't what they were promised. That wasn't what they expected. 

Heart broken and scared. But they couldn't show it. All of them were showing fake smilies. But nit louis. He couldn't hide how sad he was. No not sad, in fact he was scared. But not for himself though! 

The one who seals the deal is the first one to pay. That one was harry. The curly green eyed boy who made louis feel butterflys everytime they touched. He was sure as hell he was straight, but when it came to harry well... not straight enough. He couldn't resist harrys dimples when he smiled to him. Harry in the other hand, would NOT stop flirting with him. Through everything harry styles was the one who would use anything to charm louis.   
But now Louis were scared for harry. At the time he thought the demon as a fraud. They were spouse to be famous, but they got voted off!! 

back stage all of them were quite. And all of them knew what the other was thinking about. Liam was frowning and breathing heavily. Zayn had his fist under his chin and were looking everywhere but to other boys. Niall were looking for a snak to eat up his twisted emotions. Louis somehow knew how harry must have felt! He were holding his hand tightly trying to keep him calm. But harry was calm, only on the outside. There was war going on in his head. Millions of questions. All of them start with "why?". 

After an hour or two, when all five boys were taking their time panicking, elena, the girl who worked back stage came to their dressing room.   
"Boys, simon wants to speek with you"  
To them it sounded like he wanted to give his sympathy. Like a good caring coach! 

The got up and walked up to simons office like zombies. Louis didn't let go of harrys hand not even a second. Liam and niall were wispering something in eachothers ears. And zayn were only walking in pure silent still not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone. 

Stepping inside simons office, he had an annoying happy smile on, unlike usual. "How are you boys? " they sat down answering with only one word "good, fine, not bad" simon nod   
Simon:"so you guys unexpectedly got voted off"   
Zayn chuckled :"well yea unfortunately we are aware that much"   
Simon :"zayn you said you gonna stay together as a band"   
Zayn:"yea elena tels us every week not to look too sad if we got voted of, so i was trying to be as optimistic as possible for the sake of the show!"   
Simon chuckled:"listen boys, you had a lot of fans and whad you did was really good." He took a few seconds pause and continued" i have plans for you. " he stopped talking again taking a full look on all of their faces, watching them turn from sadness, emotionless, blank, to confusion.   
Liam:"what plans?" He was the most serious guy in the band   
Simon:"look, there is a lot i can do with you. I can totally make you the worlds number one boy band. You guys are really talented and it's a shame if you go down without letting the world know your name"   
Harry frowned:"like, making a famous band out of us?"   
Simon:"only if you agree!"   
That moment was a huge moment for all of them. everyone were having hard time prossesing things. First one to show excitement was louis. He just start laughing "of course we agree! Thats all we wanted!!" That was the most straight forward truth anyone could say. 

The rest was serious talks about just everything. And god knew what was going on in their mind. Relived, happy, exited. But that loss made them think about the payment again. It was the only thing that sounded serious at the moment.   
Because everything else were falling to place magically. They would fall but same time would get up stronger. 

After walking out of simons office, Louis jumped on harry again like he did when they got to know they weren't going home. But this time a little bit different. Once his arms and legs were wrapped around harry, he attacked harrys lips like a hungry wolf. Moving his lips passionately and hotly. Harry were shoked for a moment, but kissed back just as hot after a few moments. The kiss got deep and deeper until they heard other boys reactions.   
Niall:"i told you liam, they were holding hands. Now give me the damn money! You lost!"   
Liam:"shit niall don't make it so obvious!"  
Zayn:"ugh get a room you 2!!"   
Both louis and harry were dazed and confused.   
Louis:"you bet on us??"  
Liam looked a bit shy:"ya niall said you two were together but i said it's not true but i was wrong i guess!!"   
Harry laughed:"well we weren't together till right now that louis kissed me" his eyes were shining and he sound so happy about it. Zayn brust out laughing "so liam didn't lose, niall did!!" They all start laughing. They were genuinely happy. Once again their hearts were warm and hopeful. 

Walking out all together as best friends, to nialls suggestion they went to eat something and talk about everything that happened. 

And soon there was a lot of things happening the way they wanted.   
They made an album   
Their first single was a bomb! "What makes you beautiful" made its way to the top of the charts.   
Their first music video was amazing.   
More singles   
More videos   
A full album released   
And everyone loved it. Soon they had the most amazing supporting fans in the world. They were having what they wanted, fame, fortune, success...

but there was still a price they had to pay. After a year they even forgot about that! But the red eye demon had his own plans to remind them what they did for what they got...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Well im sorry if its a little boring at first, but i promis it gets much better.   
> Xx. H.L


End file.
